


Who needs pants?

by 13sjacobs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Sammy, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13sjacobs/pseuds/13sjacobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Request: Could you maybe write one where the Reader never sleeps in pants (underwear of course) and one night wakes up and goes to the kitchen in the bunker only wearing Dean’s OR Sam’s big t-shirt. Then maybe he walks in on her reaching to go get something showing a little booootaayyyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs pants?

You stumbled past the heavy doors of the bunker desperate for a shower and some much needed sleep. Lately your hunts were taking the good out of you. It was like all the evil sons of bitches decided that it was time to give you hell. I mean hunts were hard before but lately you hadn’t had not one hunt where you didn’t need stitches after. And the worst part was that Sam and Dean made it out without a scratch… lucky bastards.   
You hardly had enough energy to get down the stairs. Sam and Dean waited at the bottom of the stairs rolling there eyes at your tiredness. They thought you were just being dramatic. Okay you’ll admit that sometimes you would blow things a tiny bit out of proportion but god damn it you were in pain! Every bloody muscle in your body ached. You had about four steps left when your whole body decided to turn to goo and you went flying down the remaining steps. You remember the exact second you had the oh shit moment, and then the son of a bitch moment. Before you knew it you were about a meter from the ground bracing your self for the impact. You closed your eyes as tight as possible and hoped for the best. But to your surprise a large pair of arms held you close instead. Taking a moment to compose your self before opening your eyes you braced your self for the teasing to follow. You were never going to hear the end of this.  
When you opened your eyes you were met with Sam’s adorable smile. You had feelings for Sam ones that you hated to admit. After all he was like a brother to you. Shaking his head he carried you to your room.   
“Thanks Sam… you know for breaking my fall back there.” Sam giggled to himself no doubt picturing your face as you fell.   
“No problem Y/N now get some sleep.” Sam made his way to the door stopping just before exiting the threshold. “ Oh and don’t fall out of bed.”  
“Haha very funny giant.” Both Winchester’s teased you contently. You swore it was the only thing they lived for besides each other. You laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to clear your mind. Hunts always left a print on you. Wither it was the person you just couldn’t save or the realization that the monsters you killed had a family and people who loved them. You knew that killing them was what needed to be done in order to keep people safe but no matter how many times you told your self that it always stuck with you.   
After getting lost in your thoughts for a little over an hour you realized you hadn’t showered. You were still covered in blood and mud. So you headed out to the bathroom nearly skipping down the hall. Showers were something that you looked forward to after a hunt. It is the time you had just to your self. You loved the boys but sometimes you really need some time away from them to collect your thoughts.   
You lost track of time and the next thing you knew you were all wrinkly and yucky feeling. As much as you loved hot water you hated the consequences that came later, being wrinkly one of them. You quickly grabbed a towel wrapping it around your self desperately trying to dewrinkle. Once you were partially dry you searched the bathroom for the clothes you swore you brought in. But coming up with nothing, in your excitement you had forgotten to bring pj’s to the bathroom. Luckily you found one of Sam’s t-shirts laying on the dryer. You inspected it to make sure it was clean coming to the conclusion that it had only been worn once and not hunting. This was better than nothing right?   
You slipped on the baggy shirt and the pair of underwear you did remember to bring. Figuring both boys were asleep by now you made your way to your bedroom slipping under the covers finally ready for a good nights sleep.  
It didn’t take very long to fall asleep but as usual your dreams woke you from rest. You would never tell the boys but lately you had been having nightmares of the night they rescued you from a vampire. But not before the vamp had killed both your parents, your two little sisters, and your older brother. It was one of those times they couldn’t save everyone and you could tell the pain they felt for you. After that night you had no one left so John brought you along on the road and Sam and Dean quickly became family. They helped you get through the loss. That’s how you got into the hunting business.   
Awaking from your nightmare you couldn’t get back to sleep. Images of your family dying in front of you flashed through your mind. You just need to get out of your room and do anything. So you decided to make your self a bowl of cereal and binge watch Once Upon A Time on Netflix.   
Your bare feet slapped across the cement floors of the bunker and you made your way to the kitchen. You hated sleeping in pants and you figure both Winchester’s would be asleep so you went in only Sam’s baggy shirt and your black panties. The boys constantly teased you about your height. Standing at 5′2 was not an easy thing. No one you met ever treated you seriously. So naturally both brothers would hind your favourite cereal on the very top self making it nearly impossible for you to reach with out standing on the counter.   
Cursing the brothers under your breath you stretched your body as far as it could go grabbing at the cereal missing every time. Little did you know that Sam had heard you in the kitchen and was now standing behind you. He was a little surprised to find you in his old t-shirt. But damn he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Every time you would stretch Sam would get a glimpse of what was underneath his shirt. To his surprise he was greeted with a simple pair of black panties. Sam couldn’t get over how fucking sexy you looked right now. Sam had noticed little things about you that he absolutely loved. First of all you were gorgeous but had no clue you were, and how you would get so caught up in a hunt that it would take hours to get you away from the books, or the way you always sneeze when you would have mint flavored gum, you were so incredibly smart and compassionate, and you knew just how to make him feel better when he was having a bad day. He had fallen for you a long time ago but felt he could never act on his feelings. After all you were like his sister and he didn’t want to creep you out. But in this situation Sam couldn’t help but act on his feelings.   
“Hey Y/N do you need some help?” You fell to the floor with a loud thump. You hadn’t even heard Sam come in but there he was frightening the shit out of you. Sam laughed a little. He loved the way you got scared so easily it made him smile. Even though you were this bad ass hunter you still jumped at every little sudden movement.   
“Hey ass hole. Mind giving a little warning.” You tried your hardest not to smile but looking up at Sam’s fucking adorable smile you gave in. “And for your information I can handle getting the cereal thank you very much.” Sam gave you a playful grin challenging you.   
“Have fun!” Sam watched you reaching for the box never even coming close. Sam could feel himself getting incredibility turned on by your predicament. “Shit” Sam murdered under his breath. Finally he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Y/N umm… can I tell you something?” Taking a break from your current goal you looked at Sam. He was a little flushed and you could tell he was a little nervous.  
“Sure Sam. You know you can tell me anything.”  
“Well for the past couple years I have been hiding my true feelings. I have realized that I don’t really like you. As a friend I mean , I like you a lot actually, probably more than I should, I mean you are like a sister to me and I don’t want to make you feel weird or anything, I know you probably don’t like me that way but I just thought I would tell you, I would understand if you hated me after this I would totally understand if you never ever spoke to me again. This was probably a very bad idea forget…” Sam spoke so fast you could barley make out a word he was saying, so you did what any rational person would do and grabbed his face kissing him making him stop talking.   
At first Sam was shocked but finally clued in and started kissing you back. With every second that passed the kiss deepened. You were finally showing your feelings for Sam and you couldn’t be more happy right now.  
You both became needy for each other. The feelings you both had been pushing away for so long flooded your brain taking control of the situation. Before long hands were roaming exploring each other and clothes were flying across the room. You sat on Sam’s lap grinding into the growing bulge in his boxers starting a fire at your core. Needy moans escaped Sam’s mouth urging you to keep moving. Separating from your lips Sam peppered kisses down your neck stopping at the sweet spot behind your ear. Sighing into his touch you lost your ability to talk. The only thing you could focus on was Sam and what he was doing to you. With a swift movement Sam swept you into his arms, automatically you wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you to the counter sitting you on the cold metal top and ridding your bodies of the remanding clothing.   
“God Y/N you are so beautiful. Are you okay with this?”  
“Sam you have no idea how many times I have thought of this moment. Not to be creepy…” Sam gave you the goofy smile you loved so much.  
“Don’t worry it’s not weird. It’s actually pretty flattering.” Sam kissed you so passionately your heart finally felt whole. He put so much love and tenderness into the kiss you felt weak. This is the first time you had ever been kiss like that.   
Sam broke the kiss taking a moment to look in your eyes lining up with your entrance. Capturing you again in a kiss he slid into you filling you so wonderfully. You and Sam moved so brilliantly as one. With every movement Sam showed just how much he wanted this and how much he loved you.  
Feeling your climax quickly approaching your breath picked up and your legs became unstable.”Saaamm. I’m gonna..”  
“Cum for me baby.” Sam slipped his hand between your bodies rubbing your cilt bringing you that much closer to breaking. You felt Sam’s length throbbing with every thrust. You could tell he was also close. That was all you needed to push you over the edge. You came losing your self in Sam. Shortly after your release Sam found his emptying his seed inside you. You stayed connects for a couple minuted both coming down from your high. It was like nothing you had ever experienced in your life. With Sam everything was better not just sex.   
“I know this is probably to early to say but this is how I feel. Y/N I love you.”  
“I love you too Sam.” Sam carried you to your room placing the sheets over your body and then lying beside you. You feel asleep in Sam’s arm’s. Nothing could be more perfect at this moment. 

The next morning you woke up next to Sam pecking him on the cheek and grabbing his shirt. You made your way to the shower on cloud nine. Sam woke up shortly after spotting the note you left him.   
“Good morning Sam. I just jumped in the shower. Feel free to join me ;)” Sam smiled to himself he couldn’t believe everything worked out the way it did and he couldn’t be happier. Remembering the hunt Dean found last night he grabbed his clean fed suit and joined you in the bathroom.   
An hour later Sam emerged from the bathroom making his was to the library where he found Dean.   
“Hey Dean I’m running out to get coffee and breakfast.”  
“Good morning Sammy. Before you do that could you follow me for a second?” Sam agreed wondering what Dean had that was so important he had to show him before getting coffee. Dean lead Sam to the kitchen where your’s and Sam’s clothes were still scattered around the room. Last night you were both so tried you forgot to clean up. Sam felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “ What to explain what happened here last night? And why it was done in my clean kitchen?” Sam could tell Dean was absolutely discussed.   
“Well…” Sam played with his tie nervously smiling.   
“God damn it Sam! We eat here!” Dean urged a little at the thought of what happened in his kitchen last night.   
“Hey guys what’s up…” Just as you approached the kitchen you realized what they were talking about. “Ohhh.”  
“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean stormed out of the kitchen to discussed to even look at you. “Clean up my damn kitchen too!” He shouted over his shoulder. Both you and Sam looked at each other laughing so hard your stomach hurt.  
“I guess we should clean up.” Sam stated  
“Or I could get you out of that monkey suit.” You winked at Sam. The rest of the afternoon went way differently than Dean would have liked.


End file.
